Porque é voce
by Miya Natsuki
Summary: Ela foi embora da era feudal depois de cumprir sua missão e ter sua coração despedaçado por causa de uma mentira, o que acontecera agora que se reencontraram na era moderna? sera que ela poderá finalmente ter seu inicio feliz para sempre?
1. Chapter 1

_**Olá queridos e amados leitores, to trazendo uma fic muito doida que não sei onde vai dar, e to precisando me empolgar com algo espero que voces gostem tambem da fic, desculpe os erros e boa leitura!**_

* * *

 **Capitulo um - surpresas**

Finalmente Kagome conseguira realizar seu sonho de entrar na universidade de Tokyo, uma das melhores por sinal, ela andava feliz pelos corredores a caminho de sua primeira aula, com um suspiro se lembrou que menos de um ano lutara na era feudal com um youkai coração de gelo e um hanyou idiota, se apaixonara e depois perdera sua paixão para sua 'eu' do passado e depois o pior acontecera, perdera seu coração...

-esta atrasada srta. Higurashi! – aquela voz fizera com que ela se assustasse o inferno fora dela e piscou várias vezes para ver se não estava sonhando, ficou ali como boba olhando o professor a sua frente que era nada menos que o Sesshoumaru em pessoa -até quando vai ficar ai na porta aparvalhada me olhando?

Após se recuperar do choque ela saiu meia tropicando para dentro da sala, arrancando risinhos da turma, meio perdida vagou até ouvir uma voz conhecida lhe chamar

-ei Higurashi sente-se aqui...

-olá Hojo, obrigada...

-o que foi aquilo? Você parecia uma estátua olhando o professor

-n-nada não ele só pareceu com alguém que conheci

Kagome suspirou, e olhou atentamente ele parecia diferente, cabelos negros, sem riscos e sem lua na testa, mas seus olhos caramelos e sua voz o evidenciava sabia que por mais que tivesse parecendo um humano, ele era o coração de gelo, de repente seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas e para disfarçar pensou em outra coisa, mas não estava resolvendo nada...

 _"meu kami é ele, não me resta duvidas, mas como? Se ele sobreviveu aos 500anos ele provavelmente deve está beirando os 1000, e o que ele faz aqui? Será que Inuyasha? será que ele se casou e tem filhos? Rin ainda é viva? Talvez kouga também esteja vivo e casado com ayame"_ aqueles simples pensamento lhe fez sorrir _"se Inuyasha tiver aqui também ele vai me trucidar por tê-lo deixado pra trás na era feudal"_ Kagome balançou a cabeça tentando desanuviar seus pensamentos.

-parece que a srta. Higurashi discorda do que acabei de dizer, por que não nos explique o motivo? – ele olhou inquisitivamente para ela esperando uma resposta e fez ela corar de vergonha.

-desculpa professor, não quis dizer isso... – ai coração de gelo por que ta me matando de vergonha assim?

-talvez devesse prestar mais atenção aos seus gestos srta. Pois pode parecer exatamente o que você não quer que pareça. – ele se voltou para a sala e voltou a dar a aula sobre mitologia japonesa

Kagome envergonhada e estressada por ele estar hostilizando ela, se abaixou na carteira e prosseguiu com a atenção na aula, ao termino ela quase correu para fora só para ser chamada por ele.

-inuyasha quer vê-la – ele falou sem rodeios e seus piores temores se concretizaram – não espere que eu banque o pombo correio outra vez humana, e da próxima vez preste mais atenção as aulas ou será reprovada na minha matéria! – ele entregou uma carta para ela com a caligrafia de Inuyasha toda esgarranchada como de médico...

-obrigada professor – ela saiu correndo sem se importar com que ele poderia pensar

Deixou suas coisas no armário e foi para a próxima aula, o que foi uma surpresa ao ver kouga ali na aula de história, ela sorriu e acenou, mas surpresa mesmo foi ele abraçar ela na frente de todo mundo

-Kagome! Estou feliz por reencontra-la, você já o viu?

-ko- professor me solta! O que os outros vão pensar? E shiiiiii – ela disse vermelha feito tomate...

-va para seu lugar logo, vamos ter uma aula interessante hoje!

 _"tão diferente do coração gelado, mas me animou por vê-lo"_

Kagome sorriu sentou e observou enquanto escutava ele dar aula com uma segurança incrível, la no cantinho da sala ela viu alguém que se parecia com Sango e no termino da aula decidiu averiguar, mas sabia ser impossível pois Sango era humana não viveria por tantos séculos.

-oi, meu nome é Kagome... – a menina tinha cabelo curto atrás e franja como as de Sango, seus olhos eram iguais, ao se apresentar ela sorriu e aceitou a mão de Kagome

-oi, sou Ayashi, mas pode me chamar de Sango, minha mãe disse que pareço com minha ancestral...

-minha melhor amiga se chamava Sango, por acaso sua ancestral é aquela caçadora de youkais? – Kagome falou com nostalgia

-é sim, você conhece a história? – ela parecia surpresa e Kagome sorriu

-digamos que é a história da minha vida...

-você parece conhecer o sensei... – sango parecia curiosa

-digamos que é um amigo há séculos kkkkkk – disse evasiva – vamos?

As duas ia saindo quando kouga a chamou sorrindo

-vamos fazer um churrasco hoje por que você não vem? Ayame vai gostar de te reencontrar...

-sera incrível! – Kagome sorriu empolgada – me dá seu número e mais tarde te ligo, posso levar uma amiga?

-claro...

Kagome estava morando em uma república e dividia o quarto com mais 2 meninas que não tivera tempo de conhecer ainda, ao lado de Sango foram para o quarto e perceberam que estavam no mesmo o que as deixou animadas, entraram e viram uma outra menina e na hora Kagome associou ela a rin.

-olá, somos suas colegas de quarto – elas perceberam o quanto a menina era tímida e sorriu sem graça

-o-oi eu sou Rina Taisho – ela disse vermelha

-você é parente do coração gelado? – Kagome parecia surpresa e não percebeu que falara o apelido dele

-c-coração gelado? – parecia confusa

-ops, o professor de mitologia... – Kagome sorriu sem graça

-entendo, mas não, minha mãe e assim como as ancestrais dela sempre foram protegidas pela família dele...

-entendi... – Kagome foi para seu lado no quarto que era a parte de cima do quarto e começou a arrumar suas coisas, pensando em tudo que acontecera, não lera a carta de Inuyasha e não estava com pressa, com certeza era um monte de bobeiras dele. Mandou mensagem pelo zap para kouga pedindo o endereço e depois sentou na cama... aquele ia ser um ano e tanto...

 _"preciso ser forte e me manter distante dele, é o melhor a se fazer"_ pensando assim não notou as lagrimas em seu rosto!

 _ ***Eu continuo ficando com medo, porque eu te amo, Eu me preocupo que você pode se afastar se eu chegar mais perto. Então eu não posso mesmo falar como uma boba***_

* * *

 ** _N/A: espero que tenham gostado, me deixam saber e prometo não demorar a postar... (P.S:estou aos poucos atualizando minhas outras fics... logo estarão todas terminadas) bjs e ate a proxima!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Olá aqui esta mais um capitulo para voces espero que gostem...**_

* * *

 **Capitulo dois - a festa s2**

O telefone tocou, era Kouga no zap para combinar sobre a festa em sua casa

-kag vou pegar você é melhor, uma vez que aprender o caminho você saberá como vir

-mas como devo me vestir? – ela já estava ficando paranoica – que tipo de festa é?

-relaxa kag, vai ser divertido...

-não dá pra relaxar, ele vai...

-sim, ele vai estar

-ahhhh Kougaaa, to com medo... – ela estava quase surtando, sabe aquele momento em que você decide ir a uma festa e sabe que aquele carinha de quem você está super afim vai estar la também e você se descabela e coloca todo conteúdo do guarda roupa para fora na tentativa desesperada de encontrar aquela roupa perfeita? Era exatamente isso que Kagome estava fazendo no momento. – você não me disse que tipo de festa é

-uma festa normal daquelas tipo que você iria com seus amigos...

-vocês são meus amigos e são youkais! Então não sei como é essa festa, nunca fui a uma!

-kag te pego as 8hrs na porta da sua republica, ayame está me chamando... bjs!

Kagome deu chilique suas amigas subiram correndo para ver se ela estava bem e ficaram surpresas por encontrarem roupa até no box do banheiro, Kagome estava enterrada nas roupas deitada na cama desconsolada.

-kag o que houve aqui? – Sango olhava sem entender a situação

\- sango-chan me ajude! – Kagome sentou na cama e tirou um vestido do rosto e olhou para suas amigas e percebeu que não tinha convidado elas ainda – aí céus esqueci, querem ir a um baile comigo? É na casa de uns amigos meus...

-eu não sei... – Rina falou timidamente pensando.

-por favor vocês tem que ir comigo... – Kagome olhou suplicante para elas

-vai amiga não faz essa cara, nós iremos com você não é Rina?

-c-claro – ela falou e abaixou a cabeça constrangida

-obrigada amigas! – Kagome abraçou as duas

-mas isso tudo é por causa de uma festa? – sango perguntou

-não é só uma festa... é... é... – Kagome corou

-você gosta de alguém que vai estar lá, não é? – Rina indagou

-sim o idiota para quem perdi meu coração... e não quero parecer patética perto dele... – Kagome choramingou

-não se preocupe vamos te ajudar, que horas temos que ir?

-as 8hrs Kouga vem nos buscar.

-você está de brincadeira né? – Sango olhou para ela surpresa

-não por que?

-kag já é quinze para as oito, pelo amor de Deus!

E na correria elas foram se arrumar, Kagome achou um vestido branco perolado de alcinha e sandália prata, fez uma maquiagem básica e leve, logo suas amigas também estavam prontas, ela pegou sua bolsinha branca com alcinha de pérolas.

-kag você vai com o cabelo preso?

-ele adora meu cabelo solto, mas não quero mostrar que ainda o amo... então vou prender meu cabelo com apenas algumas mechas soltas...

-boa escolha... eu acho. – rina parecia pensativa

-meninas antes de irmos preciso contar uma coisa, mas não me matem...

-o que foi Kagome?

-a festa... bom eles não são humanos...

-como assim não são humanos? Não vai me dizer que são ets...

-a família que protege a minha são youkais... e isso que quer dizer?

-sim Rin eles são youkais e estarão como youkais hoje então não se assustem...

-ok ok ok, achei que eles eram da história apenas, e você vem e me diz que é amiga deles...

-uhum...

-tudo bem depois que voltarmos eu vou querer saber tudo que você sabe... ok?

-hai, sango-chan!

-agora vamos...

As três desceram bem na hora que Kouga parava com o carro após cumprimentarem uns aos outros Sango olhou feio para Kagome, por que seu professor de história é um youkai... eles foram conversando animadamente, embora Kagome sorrindo suas mãos retorciam no colo e vendo isso Rina segurou carinhosamente a mão dela ajudando ela se acalmar. Eles entraram em um condomínio luxuoso não havia apartamentos, mas havias casas estilo antigo e havia uma vasta vegetação ali que na luz do dia seria lindo, Kagome e as meninas estavam deslumbrada com a beleza do lugar, lo0go chegaram a construção principal e na hora Kagome se lembrou daquele lugar, seus olhos encheram de lagrimas, mas conseguiu se controlar...

-bem-vindos ao condomínio youkais, espero que se divirtam, Kagome Inuyasha está esperando você...

Kagome retorceu o nariz como se dissesse que não o queria ver e Kouga riu, saíram do carro e seguiram ele para o local onde estavam realizando a festa.

-Kagome!

-shippooooo – Kagome abraçou o que era antes um pequeno kitsune agora um moço muito lindo – meu kami como você cresceu!

-que tal? Agora eu consigo bater no Inuyasha sem ele me pegar! Kkkkkkk

-shippo você ainda é levado como sempre! Essas são minhas amigas sango e Rina

-oi – as duas disseram juntas, Kagome sentiu algo fofo roçando suas pernas e quando olhou viu kirara, e a pegou no colo

-kirara a quanto tempo! -Kagome apertou ela e beijou-lhe o tempo – e o velho miuuga ainda ta em seus pelo? – kirara acenou em sim para ela com uma carinha triste

-ah que isso menina – uma pulga pulou no rosto de Kagome e começou a chupar-lhe o sangue e Kagome o estapeou acabando com a diversão do velho – menina não devia fazer isso, não ve que sou um velho!

-vovo miuuga... para mim você parece o mesmo... ainda continua fugindo quando as coisas estão feias?

-ah que isso, agora são tempos de paz, tudo tranquilo...

Kagome colocou os dois no chão e foi andando com Sango e rina que estavam absorvidas em olhar tudo com muita curiosidade observando suas amigas não olhou para frente quando trombou com alguém e quando ela viu quem era arregalou os olhos

-além de atrasada agora é cega, miko?

-co-coração gelado... ops! – ela levou a mão a boca ao perceber o que tinha dito em voz alta, incapaz de desviar os olhos viu ele arqueando a sobrancelha, mesmo ela usando salto alto ele ainda era maior que ela e também continuava intimidante

-uauu é o professor de mitologia – sango estava surpresa – você fica mais bonito assim... ops, acho que falei demais, vou ali buscar uma bebida

-ola sr. Taisho – Rina cumprimentou o timidamente.

-voce tem passado bem Rina? – Kagome olhou ele falar ternamente com a menina e saiu de fininho, algo a entristeceu e ela tentou afastar aquilo, deixaria para sofrer mais tarde, quando tivesse protegida pelo seu quarto.

Kagome andando encontrou muitos youkais que não conhecia e todos foram gentis com ela, ela sentou em uma mesa quando lhe trouxeram saque e logo ela aceitou, tomou um gole, a musica tocava suave ao fundo e então Inuyasha apareceu ranzinza perto dela e sem nem pensar mandou ele senta, mas a surpresa foi que ele ainda usava o cotodama e fez ele ir de cara no chão tirando risos de muitos

-oi pirralha por que fez isso? – ele resmungou mal humorado

-por que você é um idiota! E outra você ainda usa isso? Já caiu de moda 5 séculos atrás! – kagome falou entediada bebendo saque

-a qual é como se eu pudesse tirar essa porcaria!

-Inuyasha você continua irritante como sempre, mas esse cotodama ainda tem sua utilidade, agora me deixe sozinha!

-voce ainda ta chateada comigo? Já se passaram tanto tempo pensei que tivesse superado!

-chateada? Que isso, para você foi tanto tempo mas para mim não tem nem um ano ainda! Você sabia! Você sabia! E fez tudo para estragar... – ela sentiu um bolo em sua garganta e bebeu outro gole de saque...

-ok Kagome isso é o suficiente por hoje – Sango a pelou pelo braço e arrastou ela pro banheiro que se deixou levar – o que foi aquilo, você está agindo de forma estranha...

-ele é um idiota! Ele preferiu ser enganado por um otário do que acreditar em mim! Eu odeio os dois!

-ta depois você me conta tudo mas agora vamos nos divertir ok? Não sei por que mais parece que isso tudo é muito recente para você ao mesmo tempo para eles é muito no passado... tudo me deixa muito confusa

 ** _*Meu coração desfalece ao pensar em você,_** ** _Eu só soltou suspiros e, aleatoriamente, riu e choro._** ** _Dói por sua causa*_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Olá aqui é mais um capitulo para voces espero que gostem ...**_

* * *

 **Capitulo três – por que é você!**

Kagome respirou bem fundo, lavou o rosto, se recompôs olhou para sua amiga e sorriu

-estou bem agora...

-mas não esqueça Kagome, se vou segurar tua barra é melhor me contar tudo depois, ok?

-haiiii entendido – então as duas riram e saíram do banheiro, Rina que esperava ao lado de Sesshoumaru correu para elas, os olhos de Kagome e Sesshoumaru se encontraram, ele arqueou a sobrancelha e ela empinou o nariz e saiu com suas amigas, logo estavam enturmadas e e se divertindo, Kagome dançava com o primo de ayame e se mostrou uma excelente pé de valsa nas músicas youkais, logo depois começou uma música onde só a mulher dançava, e ela executava perfeitamente, ela rodava e balançava os braços no ritmo da música, seus movimentos eram sensuais como mandava a música e no giro que ela deu seus cabelos se soltaram e ela não se importou pois deu mais vida a dança, ali, naquele lugar cheios de youkais seus olhos só viam apenas um único youkai que suspirou ao ver seus longos cabelos balançarem enquanto ela fazias os movimentos, os olhos de ambos pareciam que não conseguiam se desviar e só podiam se olhar apaixonados, mesmo com 500anos passados aquele youkai sabia que o amor ainda era como lava em seu coração, o sorriso dela agitava seu vulcão interior e teve que se conter para não pega-la ali e fugir com ela, ele podia notar que ela ainda o amava, então a música acabou e o encanto se quebrou as palmas e os gritos a distraiu por momentos e quando ela voltou a olhar ele já havia saído.

-uauuu Kagome não sabia que dançava tão bem as nossas músicas! – Shippou era todo feliz

-há muitas coisas que você ainda não sabe, meu anjinho

-keh kikyo dançava melhor! – Inuyasha veio mal-humorado para ela

-te odeio! Senta! – e Inuyasha foi de cara na mesa quebrando-a e enchendo sua cara com molho para carne

-maldita! – ele falou entre dentes e a viu se afastando

Kagome estava sentada na roda comendo carne no esperto ao lado de Sango e Rina, ouvindo as histórias de terror de Kouga do outro lado parecendo extremamente entediado se encontrava Sesshoumaru, parecia que queria estar em qualquer lugar a estar ali " _ele não mudou nada"_ pensou Kagome " _ainda continua a ter olhos frios e rosto sem emoção, sempre parecendo entediado com tudo e todos a sua volta, sua aparência ainda é tão bela e perfeita como sempre, seus traços no rosto..."_ Kagome suspirou e se levantou pedindo licencia e saiu se embrenhando em meia floresta, andou sem rumo até ficar cansada e saiu em uma clareira e dali a lua era tão linda, ela se sentou no chão e comtemplava a lua quando ouviu uma voz grave atrás de si, sabia de quem pertencia, mas não se virou as lagrimas escorria pelos olhos e ela nem se deu o trabalho de limpar, sabia que ele sentiria o cheiro

-por que está chorando?

-você fez bom trabalho aqui, criando essa reserva para manter os youkais a salvo...

-talvez...

-Eu continuo ficando com medo, porque eu te amo, eu me preocupo que você pode se afastar se eu chegar mais perto. Então eu não posso mesmo falar como uma idiota.

-então... – ele parecia confuso

-Meu coração desfalece ao pensar em você, eu só soltei suspiros e, aleatoriamente, riu e choro, dói por sua causa, porque é você que eu amo! – ele não interrompeu, apenas ouvia e aquelas palavras lhe mexiam na alma

-Eu posso prendê-lo várias vezes, porque eu conheci você desde o início, porque é tudo você, porque é você que eu sinto falta, eu te amo, Dói muito, é tão difícil, mas porque é você, Eu estou bem

-miko... – o que ela estava dizendo? Que mesmo que ele estivesse magoando ela, ela ainda estaria bem só por ama-lo?

-Como eu sempre me preocupo, eu olho para você, eu espero por você e me canso. Por sua causou fico triste... dói muito, é tão difícil, mas porque é você, eu estou bem, porque é você que eu amo, droga mil vezes droga! – a serenidade com que ela dizia as palavras se foi por um momento e em meias lagrimas ela gritou entre soluços então sua voz suavizou outra vez e com a cabeça escondida nos joelhos ela terminou -Porque é tudo você, porque é você que eu sinto falta, Eu te amo, Eu continuo ficando ganancioso, eu continuo chorando. Porque é você, porque é tudo você!

Então em um único movimento ela estava presa nos braços fortes dele e a boca dele era exigente e saudosa sobre a dele, num beijo apaixonado, triste, e muitos outros sentimentos, ela o abraçou e correspondeu o beijo, mas então ela se lembrou de tudo que aconteceu e o empurrou que a soltou, olhou confuso e depois friamente...

-não diga nada, eu já entendi... – ele disse bem gélido

-não, você nunca entendeu, esse sempre foi seu problema, você só acredita no que quer por que é muito mais fácil do que encarar a verdade! – ela disse raivosa

-e qual é a verdade miko? – ele a encarava seus olhos pareciam mel derretido

-que você tem medo de amar uma humana, que tem medo de ser visto com uma humana, que tem medo de ter um hanyou como filho! – ela cuspiu as palavras como laminas afiadas machucando-o

-calada! – ele alteou a voz -você não sabe de nada!

-a não? Você preferiu acreditar em mentiras... – ela olhou vermelha de raiva – isso já não importa mais, naquele dia eu perdi tudo, por sua culpa, perdi também nosso filho! – ela falou sem emoção e se embrenhou de volta na floresta deixando-o para trás tentando assimilar o que ela havia dito...

-Sango, Rina vamos embora, obrigado a todos pela festa maravilhosa, mas temos que ir, amanhã será um longo dia e professor por favor não vai chegar bêbado na aula!

Ainda na clareia aquele youkai tentava assimilar o que sua miko tinha acabado de dizer... _"ela estivera gravida, por isso o cheiro dela estava diferente, por isso ela... maldição aquele maldito bastardo se aproveitara disso para separa-los e como um babaca cai na armadilha e perdera duas coisas valiosas na minha vida, Rin você estava certa o tempo todo... ah! Rin eu a perdi por idiotismo! "_

* * *

 ** _N/A: minna então o que acharam deste cap? ja descobriram quem é o youkai de olhar frio? me deixem saber o que estão achando para me ajudar a escrever ainda mais empolgante!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ola queridos leitores trouxe mais um capitulo espero que gostem!**_

* * *

 _Capitulo quatro – nossa historia_

O dia amanheceu e Kagome sentia enxaqueca pela bebedeira da noite anterior, era dia de aula e suas amigas já tinham se levantado; tomou seu banho e se trocou tomou uma aspirina e meia atrasada apenas mordeu uma torrada e as três saíram correndo para a aula.

-por favor não me diga que a primeira aula é daquele troglodita?!

-infelizmente ka, é sim! – Rina parecia desolada

-vocês não deviam ter me esperado, agora vão levar bronca por minha causa – Kagome estava ansiosa com a possibilidade de o professor as punir ele não parecia nada agradável quando ela abriram a porta

-atrasada outra vez srta. Higurashi! – disse ele irritado – se não bastasse também está levando suas colegas de sala em mal caminho!

-n-não é isso professor – murmurou Rina

-vocês duas entrem e vão para seus lugares e quanto a você vai pro corredor talvez assim aprenda a chegar no horário em minhas aulas!

Kagome não esperava menos, ficou feliz que suas amigas não pagaram o pato por isso, mas algo dentro da mente dela começava a surgir e pensou que isso talvez fosse a solução, para todos...

O final da aula chegou e Kagome não deu tempo para que houvesse uma chance remota de ser chamada pelo professor, ela correu pra próxima aula de matemática, Hojo sentou do lado dela e puxou conversa, mas ela estava distraída com seus pensamentos que nem percebeu, diante disso Hojo desistiu. O dia terminou e Kagome estava estressada, tinha tarefas e trabalhos para fazer, ela e suas amigas passaram os dias enfiadas em deveres e sempre pontuais para as aulas, sempre que a aula do Sesshoumaru terminava, ela corria porta afora e assim foi durante duas semanas inteiras.

-parece que você e o professor acalmaram os ânimos ka... – Sango comentou otimista

-eu só estou evitando ele... – se defendeu

-ka, você não nos contou o que houve entre vocês...

Elas chegaram em seu quarto e Kagome se jogou na cama de Rina, as duas amigas sentaram na cama ao lado dela e esperaram enquanto ela fechava os olhos, suspirando começou

-quando tinha 15 anos fui levada ao passado através de um poço e lá conheci a Sango, sua antepassada, e Rin a protegida dos taisho, conheci Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru...- Kagome mergulhou em uma narrativa sobre tudo que acontecera na era feudal, dava alguns suspiros, ela se lembrava de como tinha sofrido para chegar até ali, quantas coisas viveram e passaram – então antes de derrotarmos naraku eu me apaixonei pelo Sesshoumaru e por milagre ele por mim e então tivemos noites incríveis um nos braços do outro, até que eu descobri que estava gravida, meu cheiro mudou e Sesshoumaru era inexperiente nessa parte, derrotamos naraku e eu estava determinada a ficar com ele lá na era feudal, mas com inveja por ter perdido Kikyo e eu, Inuyasha inventou que eu traíra Sesshoumaru com outro youkai e por estar com cheiro diferente ele deduziu ser o cheiro do meu 'amante' e brigamos feio aquele dia, então vim embora, mas tudo foi tão intenso que acabei perdendo o bebe, e isso tudo pra mim não tem nem um ano ainda, mas pra eles tem sido 500 anos... e é por isso que cheguei a uma decisão...

-o que você vai fazer? – Sango olhou preocupada

-vou trancar minha vaga e vou voltar para casa, eu não suporto mais tudo isso... – Kagome chorava e suas amigas lhe abraçou

-acha que é melhor assim? – Rina indagou

-vai ser melhor para nós dois!

-ele sabe da verdade ka?

-eu contei para ele no dia da festa San... – confessou tristemente...

-e ele? – ela perguntou ansiosa

\- eu não esperei pela resposta, mas no outro dia você viu como ele agiu, e então não há nada, ele não se importa e não me amou como amei ele, mas isso agora é passado vou voltar para templo e refazer minha vida... – Sango ia dizer alguma coisa mas Rina balançou a cabeça pedindo para não dizer nada

-quando pretende ir? – Rina perguntou?

-esse final de semana, já liguei pra mamãe

-você sabe que pode contar com a gente né? – Sango falou preocupada

-Obrigada meninas – Kagome se levantou e foi para sua cama, se embolando ao deitar.

De manhã suas malas já estavam prontas, ela foi pra faculdade com as meninas e enquanto elas iam para a sala de aula, Kagome de dirigia para a sala do diretor, bateu na porta e foi autorizado a sua entrada, ela não viu que atrás de uma partilera estava Sesshoumaru pegando alguns livros e apenas ouviu em silencio o que a sua miko iria dizer ao diretor.

-o que devo a sua visita ?

-quero trancar a minha matricula

-qual motivo?

-digamos que é por motivos pessoais...

-tem certeza disso? Sei o quanto se esforçou pra ter essa bolsa e desistir agora...

-sinto muito diretor...

-você esta gravida? – Kagome olhou para o diretor e uma lagrima escorreu pelo seus olhos

-não mais...

-o que aconteceu?

-desculpa diretor tudo isso é muito doloroso pra mim, to trancando minha vaga não é por causa disso, parte é também sobre isso...

-tudo bem, quando se sentir melhor você volta, sabe que por ser bolsa não poderá deixar trancada por muito tempo não é?

-sim senhor...

-ótimo passa na secretaria pra assinar os papeis...

Kagome saiu e momentos depois Sesshoumaru também saiu, decidiu ir atrás dela, mas não achou ela na secretaria, ela já tinha ido da faculdade, entrou para dar aula e notou que suas amigas lhe olharam irritadas incluindo rina, provavelmente ela tinha contado para elas o quanto ele tinha sido um babaca.


End file.
